Broken Walls
by countrymusic614
Summary: Canon. Ana meets Mia her freshman year at NYU and they have been close friends ever since. But, Mia is hiding from her family because of secret in her past. Finally, after four years and with the support of her best friends, she is going home to face her parents and her brothers. Ana is captivated by Christian Grey and soon falls harder than she ever imagined.


A/N: Yet again I fall into the latest book craze: Fifty Shades of Grey. I've fallen in love with Ana and Christian and can't wait to continue writing about them. This is going to be focused on Ana and Christian and their eventual relationship but Mia also plays a bigger role in this story.

"Mia, have you seen my favorite green Christmas sweater?" I call, digging ferociously through our closet. I've been searching for this sweater for almost an hour.

"You mean this one?" Mia's cheery voice calls from behind me. I whip around to see her wearing my sweater.

"Really Mia?" I glare with the best angry look I can muster. She giggles and nods before returning to the bathroom, where she's been the entire duration of my search.

"What am I supposed to wear to your parents' house now?" I whine, changing directions and digging through my suitcase for something presentable. I pull out my white sweater dress and look at it critically. I wanted something nicer for the first time meeting Mia's ominous parents but it will have to do.

"Oh! I have an idea," Mia calls from the bathroom, "We could just not go at all and stay here for break."

"Mia, you know it's time. You haven't seen your parents in almost four years. It's time to reconcile."

"That's easy for you to say Ana," Mia retorts bitterly, her parents are a sore subject for her, "You don't have a family."

I stop analyzing the dress and look down in silence. That was low, even for Mia. My parents had thrown me into Foster Care when I was six, I don't remember much about them. Getting into NYU on scholarship was my lucky break out of the system for good.

I put the dress down and sigh.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," She sits down beside me. I look at her genuinely apologetic face and sigh once more.

"Mia, I may not have one, but I know how important a family is. You may not want to admit it, but you need them."

She sighs and looks down at her hands in her lap, "I know but after everything that happened..."

"Mia, you were 17, they aren't going to hate their only daughter forever," I reassure her, placing my arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't see how angry they were," She whispers, her face paling as she says the words.

"Look, we have to leave soon, if we want to make it to the airport on time. Things are going to be fine I promise."

She sighs and nods as she heads back towards the bathroom to finish her hair. She has yet to tell her parents we were coming. The past few years Mia and I had always she stayed in our apartment over breaks and summer and had our own holidays.

I met Mia my freshmen year at NYU, we were dorm roommates. Our sophomore year, we had grown on one another so much, we decided to get an apartment together off campus because I didn't have anywhere to go for the summer and she refused to go back to her parents. Although we had known each other our entire college experience and became what I imagined sisters to be like, this would be the first time meeting her parents.

Mia climbed into the driver's side of the car as usual, as I tossed my suitcase in the back. She refused to let anyone else drive her car, and unfortunately, her driving scares me.

Her parents live in Seattle, and the flight was approximately six hours. We were due to arrive in Seattle at 3, their time.

"So, you haven't told me much about this family we are going to see. What are they like?" I ask Mia cautiously.

She sighs, but answers anyway.

"Well, I have two brothers. One named Elliot, one named Christian. I haven't talked to either of them since I left but Christian has tried getting a hold of me multiple times. Elliot is a big goofball, he tries to make jokes about everything. Christian, is the opposite, he's CEO of Grey Enterprises and makes an enormous amount of money is ridiculously serious. As different as they are, I love them. I do miss them. Christian and I are adopted, I was the second to arrive when Christian was about six. My mother used to tell me how Christian took to me immediately and that's why he was always so protective of me when I was younger. And that's why when everything happened... he was so mad at me too..." She trails off, her eyes not leaving the road.

"Anyway, Grace, my mom, is a doctor. She works specifically with kids coming in from the system, which is how she got Christian and I. Not that I remember, I was only four months old when I was brought in. Carrick is a businessman and taught Christian everything he knows. Of course now, Christian is giving Dad a run for his money. My parents always did make sure to treat us all like we were their own, Elliot was never favored when we were kids. That's why it hurt so much.. when they looked at me like I was a regret..."

"Mia, I'm sure that's just your memory playing tricks on you. They sound like wonderful people."

"They are..." She sighs miserably.

I decide to shift the subject to her brothers, which seems like a less sensitive subject for her, "So when you say Grey Enterprises, do you mean _the _Greys. You're a Grey?" Mia's last name is Trevylann.

"I am," Mia smiles, "I changed my last name to Grace's maiden name so when I came to New York, no one would recognize it."

The Greys were a very powerful family on the west coast. The most famous being the son who owned the large companies, although I never knew his name. Christian. _Interesting_, I never would have thought that would be the first name of a famous CEO.

As we pull into the airport parking garage, I give Mia a reassuring smile. Her normally confident demeanor is waning.

Mia and I are sitting first class, courtesy of her parents. They may not know she's coming but they put money into an account for her monthly. In my opinion, it's their way of making sure she's okay and well taken care of, but she seems to think they are trying to buy her back. Based on what she has told me about them, it doesn't seem that way at all.

Mia and I were up almost all night packing last minute, as usual. As soon as the flight takes off, find myself drifting. But my occasional glance at Mia shows me she is too worried to even think of sleeping.


End file.
